mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Max
A Max is when the three Mixels from one tribe combine, creating a mix with the powers and abilities of all three from the tribe including a unique power. Maxes Trivia *The leader of the tribe is the dominant Mixel in the maxes, and the one who controls and voices the Max. * By collecting three of a tribe in the Mixels sets, one can create the maxes using LEGO. This is one of main selling points of the sets. Instructions can be downloaded on the website or found in presents in Calling All Mixels. ** There are always plenty of leftover pieces from the Maxes. * In Calling All Mixels, the player can save everyone in a tribe to perform a Max. * Each Max has powers that come from different body parts of the Mixels in their tribe. * The Wiztastics Max is the only Max with wings. **The Frosticons Max can also fly, but he uses his frost-breath instead of wings. * So far, only the series 1 Maxes have appeared in the animated series, with the others having yet to appear. *The Cragsters and the Infernites Maxes are the only Maxes so far not to have a tail. **It's possible this is because neither one has a tribe member with a tail. ***However, the Infernites Max has fire on his bottom that resembles a tail. *Out of all three Maxes seen in the show so far, the Infernites Max has appeared the least, only being seen in two episodes (The Electroids' and Cragsters' Maxes both appeared in 3). * The Cragsters Max is the only Max so far that both resembles and has the voice of the leader of his respective tribe (Krader). * The Flexers and the Wiztastics Maxes are the only Maxes so far that have four legs. * The Cragsters Max was the first Max to appear in the series. * The Cragsters Max is the only Max so far that is humanoid and not based off an animal or animal-like creature. * The Wiztastics Max is the only Max that has a non-offensive unique power, which is creating portals. ** Although, the Wiztastics Max does attack in Calling All Mixels, as he creates a vortex that soon explodes. * The Frosticons Max has the most powers among the Maxes, while the Fang Gang Max has the least. * The Infernites are the first, and so far only, tribe to have more than one Max. * The Electroids Max is the only Max whose head connects to his body with a ball joint in his LEGO version. * The 2015 Infernites and the Glowkies are the first and so far only Maxes to be Cycloptic. * The Electroids Max and Glorp Corp Max are the only Maxes without movable jaws in their LEGO version. * The Orbitronz Max is the only non cycloptic Max of the series 4 Maxes. Gallery See also *Mix *Murp Category:Max Category:Forms of Mixing Category:Mixels Category:Characters Category:Mixel Creatures Category:Creatures Category:Mixel Tribes Category:Tribes Category:Future Tribes Category:Infernites Category:Cragsters Category:Electroids Category:Frosticons Category:Fang Gang Category:Flexers Category:Glorp Corp Category:Spikels Category:Wiztastics Category:Glowkies Category:Orbitronz Category:Series 1 Category:Series 2 Category:Series 3 Category:Series 4